loves hard to find
by wades wife
Summary: andrea is a girl who dreamed of finding her true love in life. she will come to find all men to her maybe the same. oc/wade barrett
1. Chapter 1

it's a cold night in nyc im sarting to get into the busyness of working in a bar. marie says

andrea table 7. I go to table 7 and im in shock 3 wwe superstars here in NYC at the same

bar im in. I walk over to them hello i say,my name is andrea what would you gentlmen

like to says id like a suprise,sheamus says beer,and last but not least the

viper says beer to. alright ill be right back i walk over to the bar area and start to

get the dinks.i look over its not to bad for a monday. I finish getting there drinks i walk

over to the table hand them there drinks. so anything else i ask? wade says um no

thanks. okay i said while walking to the next table to get there order ,i could here them

talking about there day after wrestling . god i think wade is so ... wait what am i saying.

**wades piont of view: **

as i watch her do her job i sart to think man she is hot a young girl about 5'5 long brown

hair green eyes. i just stair at her,sheamus looks at me and then looks at andrea. he

smacks my head. owwwww i boy ya like her don't cha. idk shes a normal girl

wade barrett loves the ladies. huh randy says to says, i thought you don't

date no i dont. im trying to find the right one you know. the next thing i know

i put my foot out and andrea falls walking backwords and spills the drinks on herself. my

table looks in complete shock. im in complete shock. oh my god let me help u up.

**my piont of view:**

i could not belive this just happended. wade helps me up, i say no it's okay accidents

happen. i pick up the drinks i yell to marie brb changing. i walk off to the back the only

spare shirt i have is a short tank top. i put it on now with this on everyone can see all my

tattoos i have five total threw you can see two you cant. on my back i have five stars,

on my sholder i have a huge skull. last is on my right wrist i have the word dream. i go

back out there wearing heels,tank top and skinny jeans. i go wades table and clean up.

he says sorry andrea im a clust. sheamus says yeah he is. it's fine for the second time

my phone vibrates in my bra. **we walk alone the unkown.** im so sorry i pull it out.

and answer it hello make it quick. my friend alex says dude i didnt get the tixs for

tomorrow. i say what dude i payed you to get me tixs now i cant see my number one

favorite show, i tell alex. he tells me itz sold out. well bye and with that i hang up.

sorry you had to here me talk and not do my job. wade says um what tixs for tomorrow?

oh im going to watch raw but now i cant cause its sold out. oh he says whos your

favorite he asks me. i say that would be you the the viper himself and last but not least

the celtic warrior sheamus. well heres your bill i hand it to them they give me money.

without me looking wade slips a ticket to raws event he says bye to me and they leave.

i check my tip awww i say thats a nice tip, oh whatz this i see a ticket i guess im going

after all.

**well what did you guys think this is my first story i have written. i dont own anything execpt my oc andrea.** **this waz sorta like the intro i will explain more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own anything ,nyc,wade barrett, sheamus ,the viper .so im srry i didnt describe my character that much so here it goes:**

**andrea parker a 5'5 24 year old who works in bar in nyc, part time thow . she also own her own bake shop, she has a sister. when she was 13 here dad died. she has brown long hair and is also has a secret.**

**no one point of view:**

it was the next day andrea was so happy she gets to go and see raw and someone else has an

eye on her. so shes in her bakeshop and making things for her customers. she loves to do

this.

**andreas piont of view :**

man i say to my co worker michelle were done now and i can finally go to the mall and get a

new outfit. michelle say wait what about taking your... no michelle what did i say i don't

wanna watch your kid. fine she says. i go to the mall and go to my fav store glammer. i go in

and go to the back i see these heels there high and black i grab them. i pick out skinny jeans. i

can't find a top so i go pay. i walk out the store and walk three stores down to another one

of my favorites punk. as im walking i see wade i just keep walking hoping he didnt see me.

why would a guy like him even look at me. but i guess he did omfg he is so hot.

**wade:**

i see andrea while walking i say to justin brb i walk over to the store she goes in. i go in and

see her she trys to get a top so i get it for her. she turms around ohum thanks she says to me.

i say no problem. she looks at it. and then says have a nice day . she pays then goes

out of the stoire justin sees her. um andrea i say you wanna grab a cup of coffee? oh your

talking to me she says. yay so... yes she says. we go to the starbucks we get the coffee. she

pulls out money even before i can pay look i would've payed. it's fine she says. we sit and

talk. i say so um where are you fromor you could tell me about your self. well she starts to

tell me about herself and ilisten alittle but im so focused on her i have never felt like this

for a girl before. cause the girls i have dated were horrible omen ho didnt know how to treat

a man. so wade she asks me tell me about yourself well i begin. a half hour later she gets a

call she answers it next thing i know she says um i have to go and do something im sorry. look

it's fine. i wave goodbye. justin comes over so who was that. oh her name is andrea did you

get her number? no but i will see her at the show. justin says well wade you like her don't

you. yay she seems like a nice woman for her age. dude you 28 and shes what 24. yeah your

right. well we should get going justin and head to the arena. okay so we leave.

**IT'S NOW RAW AND IT'S JAMMED PACKED **

**andrea:**

i walk over to the ticket person i give them my name and the say mam um here you go he

hands me one backstage pass im shocked um you sure i ask him. yes complaments on

. well alright go to the very front row in the middle and have a nice time he tells

me. i say thanks and i leave i go to my seat and the show begins. i hear please welcome by

ring announcer justin robberts, layla and michelle , laycool. and when he had got done

sayin that **"your not enough for me no no... ** laycool came out with there titles they started

to talk about how they are gonna be the campions at the royal rumble. and all of a sudden

melina's music hits. she slides in the ring and starts to beat them. michelle grabs melina and

does the faith breaker ow i say it looks like that hurt. michelle and layla head backstage and

it goes to commercial. 3 minutes later it comes back on and goes backstage to wade barret

talking to nexus about taking down the viper randy orton and getting the wwe title. now it

goes to the ring ** the following contest in set for one fall " IT'S A SHAMEFULL THING ... **

**introducing forst from Dublin ireland the celtic warrior shamus. he goes in the ring . **

**introducing next from la california john morrison.** sheamus wins . so raws almost

over and it's the last match ** the following contest in set for one fall introducing first the wwe **

**champion the viper randy orton next from manchester england wade barrett. **wade wins

the match,raws now over. i go outside to the back i see wade barrett oh um hi i say um

andrea you wanna tour he says. yes i would like that so he gives me a tour and i like it.

so andrea do you wanna have lunch tomorrow. i'd like that wade. oh and you wanna grab

dinner with the nexus. oh you sure wade i dont wanna seem like a ... it's fine now lests go.

i follow him to his lockeroom. i say hi to nexus after wade introduces me to them. they say

hi back. he tells them i'm going with them to eat. wade grabs a shower for 10 minutes.

heath says so why would wade take you with him to dinner? **SMACK** owwww heath says

justin why'd you do that? cause you don't say that to a pretty woman like her. well... no justin

says sorry andrea he is allways like that. um okay. otunga says if he is taking you to dinner he

must like well i dont know why he would like me if he could like any woman on this

earth. look he really likes you he wouldn't shut up about his incounters with is nice.

wade walk out dressed and we all head to his car i get front seat with wade justins mad.

we go and eat at this chinese place we oreder and we have a coversation. so justin asks whos

your second favorite nexus member well first it would be wade,justin,heath,otunga,micheal

then harris. second to the englishmen justin says. he asks me how many tattoos do you have?

i have five .well what are they? on my back i have five stars,

on my sholder i have a huge skull. last is on my right wrist i have the word dream. and

two you cant see. wade says so um you having a nice time? yay i say. dinners done and

i walk out with wade so andrea i had a nice time. me to wade. we look at each other

well we should get going. he hugs me we look at each others eyes he leans in and i let

him kiss me . andrea im... it's fine wade now lets go here i give him my number nexus

comes and he heads to the arena i say bye to him and i go to my car and then i head to

to my house to get some sleep. today was the best in the world. **two months pass by**

**please review next one should be out soon i dont own anthing execpt my oc.**


	3. Chapter 3

so thi story will get more intersting in future chapters again i fon't own anything but i do own **my oc enjoy. in toose two months wade asks andrea to be his girl and she said i didn't add him asking her it was late when i was writting this and i was tired.**

**andrea:**

ughhhhhhhhhhh i wake up and get out of bed i get dressed and head to work it's supposed to

be my day off but im going in to help alittle. i get there and head to start cooking. while i'm

doing that i get a text from wade. i answer it ,

**WADE: **what r u doing

**ANDREA:** nothin but working

**WADE**: which job

**andrea: ** bakeshop

wade: see you there

"im almost done when nexus shows up in my shop. wade watches me work i look at him. he

comes over to me with nexus. "hi guys ," so what are you doing here nexus." well we um

justin says were hungry and wade told us about this place so what do you have check the

menu. okay they do i take there orders and they eat i take my break and eat with them. so

hows your day going so far. well wade says its going by fine we have a few more things to do.

oh okay. my phone rings and i look at it. i answer it hello i look at nexus i walk to the back i

argue with my ex zack. i cry wade comes to the back and sees me. i stop i hang up the phone.

he comes over and asks are you okay. "yeah im fine i grab my purse and walk out the door. i go

to my car the wind makes my purse fall. fuck, i bend down to pick it up. he comes over and

helps me put everything back. thanks i get up he looks at me and gives me a hug. you can tell

me anthing andrea. i know wade. wade says do you wanna go out sometime." yeah i'd like

that. i say bye and he stops me and kisses my cheeck you wanna go later um sure. i'll call

you . okay bye wade. i drive off for home. but when i get home i see it's trashed someone

broke in my house and did this. and i think i know who. i really hate my ex so much. i go to my

bedroom and see a letter on my bed i go over and pic it up. i read it, it says:

dear andrea,

did you like your house i paid alittle stop and wanted to see how you are doing but you

were not home aww what s hame i guess i will have to come backsome other time. well

i have to tell you i am out of prison and im comming after you so i'd watch my back

if i was you.

sicerely,

zack

omfg i can't belive this. i sit on the bed and wade calls and tells me to get dressed were going

out just the two of us. so i got to my closet and try to find something to wear. i grab my dress

thats blue,also a pair of black heels and a short sweater just to complete the look. then i get

dressed. i put on my make up and head down the strairs wades at the door." comming i

open the door and see a guy here for me who is dressed so sexy. it takes my breath away

"you look great andrea wade says. "thanks you too. so we should get going. we walk to his

hummer and get it." so wade where are we going? well it's a suprise okay. k . when we get

there i look to see it's reeally nice returant. and it's so nice we go in a take a seat

he pulls out the chair for me. "thanks i say. the waiter comes over and takes our orders.

we sit and start to talk. i cant belive i'm in the same room with wade barrett.

**wade:** were sitting down and talking i just cant stop starring at how beautifull she is. shes so

cute when she talks." so andrea do you injoy baking? yes very much i loved it since i was

younger my dad and i would spend hours in the kitchen. our food comes and we eat. an

hour later were done and we head to my house so you didnt work today andrea says.

no we already taped it. we get to her house and she says goodbye . i kiss her on the cheeck

i look into her sparkly green eyes. she says wade," i have'nt had such a great time in a while.

"no problem i'll see u later. and with that being said i wave goodbye and head back to the

hotel. as soon as i get in nexus looks at me i say,what. they say you had a nice time ." yes i

did. heath says dude did you tell her your going on tour for two weeks? shit i didn't i will call

her brb i head to my room and call andrea. hello she says." um andrea i forgot to tell you i have

to go on tour for two weeks. she says i understand and when you get back call me okay and

wade, yeah andrea, get some sleep i will mish you. okay goodnight. i hang up and look over

to see justin spying on me you little... he runs i get him and wrestle him to the ground

what did i tell you about spying on people. look im sorry justin says i couldn't help it,

you know your just a nosey kid who has the second hotest actually i have a

girlfriend and she is so hotter than andrea wade. um no andrea is way hotter. so you have

feelings for her he asks me? i do she's so special to me and i feel like she has a secret she

won't tell all girls do. well lets get some sleep okay. they go to sleep.

**andrea:** i wake up and and i call my boss and say um ill work next week okay sure plus we

dont need you right now, okay bye marie. i go down stairs and go on my computer i check my

email nothing. over the week i spend time with friends and i love i get home i go to

my room and i go in the shower. i shower then i go stairs and see my ex "what are you

doing here zack? "i told you i was visiting he runs and tackles me to the ground. he gets on top

of me and starts to kiss me. i punch him in the nose and he bleeds. he yells bitch and hits me.

i kick him in his balls and get up to run. he gets up and walks to me pushes me down down

the stairs to my basement when i fell i heard a snap in my leg i yell so loud my nieghbors hear

me they call the cops he runs out the house 10 minutes later the police come and. find me.

they call an ambulance and the drive me to the hosptial. next thing i know im in a bed with iv

hooked up to me .a doctor named brie comes by me and says well we think you broke your

leg. we have to get an xray. they wheel me the wheel me out. yes you did and you do need

surgery. do you have any kin?" yes but i dont talk to them. any boyfriends she asks me?" yes

dr. i give her the number. she calls wade. when wade gets the call he is in the nexus

lockeroom. hello he says um yes is this . yes may i ask whos calling." yes this is dr,

Branch and i have a paitent named andrea parker she broke her leg and is in the hospital we

are doing surgery on her so she wanted me to tell you if you have any qoestions call me back

goodbye. she hangs up. wade says to justin she broke her leg . i go into surgery and im scared

i cry the nurse next to me says it will be fine . **an hour and a half goes by **i wake up and my

foots in cast. i grab my phone it says 10:30 i call wade he picks up andrea are you okay?" yes

wade im better. i hope so how are you feeling,good wade hows the tour? good andrea i wish

i was there with you," well wade i mish you alot oh and tell justin the beard on him ewww

wwwww. okay well i gotta go wade i need some sleep. okay i will call you tommorrow. bye.

i hang up. and i dream about wade holding me with his arms man this is a good

dream. as im dreaming wades worried sick about me he cant focus and he...

**man this was long chapter for me to write what happen with wade and andrea, tune in to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own anything wish i owned wade god he is sexi oh and the oc is me by the way. **

**wade:** i wake up and i feel horrible i didn't get any sleep, "justin says dude lets go we have a

tour toand im hungry so is heath he won't shut up. i get up take a qiuck shower and get to

head down to the mini cafe and nexus begins to eat. kelly walk over and sits by justin. "oh

wade how is andrea she asks me? "she broke her leg and she will not tell me how. okay well

tell her i said hi and all that. justin kelly says you wanna go take a walk he looks at me,sure.

they walk away. in my head i dont know what to do i love andrea we have been dating close

to 3 months. she is indead my girlfriend and im worried i think i should cancel my tour and go

see her. but my job is important but my relationshp is more. heath says dude are you okay?

"no imworried about andrea ahe has no one to pick her up from the hospital and im here.

heath says call john he will do it since he is in nyc to do part of his make a wish. okay. i call

john. hello i can't belive mr. all powerfull called cena what do you want nexus." ha ha john i

was wondering if you could pick up andrea at the hospital i can't and since your in newyork...

"if i do i get to call you a new nick name. fine cena what is it, english or rose cause your

bloody english ,ha cena fine and the hospital is the saint ernich. english he says fine

cena good bye. well heath says lets go to the arena we have lots to do and go over and we

head to the arena it shilud be jammed pack tonight. i still can't belive im with wwe.

**john point of view:**

ha ha rose i love it. i head to the hosptal to pick up wades girl. he seems to take a very

good liking to this girl. hell i even have since i meet her she calls me barney just because i

wear purple and i call her nexus diva. damn this traffic in new york is horrible and i have to

meet the make a wish foundation in three hours. i drive to the hosptial and go in to the front

desk. "um mam im here to pick up andrea parker. name please the woman says. "john cena."

you sure you know her, yes i do mam i know everthing , i tell her. alright room 23c. i go to the

room and she is in bed sleeping awww she looks so cut and she is dating rose... haha i laugh

to myself. i go sit on her bed the cast is yellow with nexus written on it i write nexus diva. i

gently shake her and she wakes up. no let me sleep she says. "hey that's not noce to say to

barney." john she gets up and sits on the bed what are you doing here she says to me?

**andrea:**

"i can not belive you are here john, how is it... possible john says well i have... who cares ...

why are you here? can't a nice friend see his best friend. yes but... okay john says wade told

me to come and pick you up. "oh thats sweet of him." yeah it's john says he puts his finger by

his mouth i smack him. owww aww come on dre you know me." yeah i do cena and you know

me." so are you ready he asks me., "no i need my clothes out of my bag. he grabs my bag and

closes the door." um john i may need help. um you sure you can't do it. ill try. i do and it

hurts to much. fine he helps me put sweats on and i put my top on and he does'nt look at me

like a perv. okay he grabs my wheel chair." um john what about cruthces." you can't

walk on them until tomorrow. fine i get on the wheelchair. he brings me ot his car and we

head off to my house he helps me in my house and checks out the place. so dre um you

gonna tell me how you broke your leg. i can't cena. why not john says. i can't just drop it. i sit

on my counch and call wade its a voicemail, i leave a message for him thanking him for

sending barney. okay john says ill be at make a wish see you later nexus diva. bye barney.

after he leaves i can't really move but i call kelly. hello she says andrea how are you doing?

im good. what are doing kells, well dre im with justin and we just got done eating lunch wade

is worried about you. justin grabs the phone from kelly hey dre oh and i love my beard, so

does kelly. okay justin tell ade i said hi. okay bye. i hang uo. and sleep on the counch.

**wade**:

i go bye justin and kelly hey you two seem happy. yeah they both say andrea called and she

said hi. i check my phone and listen to the voicemail. so just another week till i see her. well

you could get off early if you do more in a day or talk to vince. okay brb. i go to vince and say

um vince can i get off early? why ? because my gorlfriend brooke her leg and is

at home and doesn't have anyone to take care of her. well i don't know but if you do work

alot in these 2 days you can get off early. okay thanks so much. and with that i leave. over the

next two days i'm worked alot and i can't wait to get home. i know andrea misses me. god i

have a hot girlfriend. it takes me 3 hours to get to andreas hiuse cause of the plane. i drive up

to her house and i knock she says if it;'s not zack come in. i go in and put my bags down. i go

in the kitchen and i see her trying to make something. i gently go behind her and put my

hands on her waist she turns around wade she says and hugs me you shldn't be back till next

week. well i came back early to see my girlfriend. thanks wade she says. oh and what are you

making? andrea says pierogis. huh i say. i'm polish wade and your english. i know andrea you

remind me everyday about my sexy accent. i know wade i love it she says. how about we eat.

okay we sit and eat. damn these things are good. i know wade andrea says. we finsih eating

and we go and watch movies. andrea you never told me how you broke your leg oh um i fell

down the stairs. oh um okay. we fall asleep and i dream about her. it's morning i wake up to

see andrea half way up the stairs. i go to her. need help love? yes please. i pick her up and go

to the bedroom she takes a shower and i wait for her to get out shes dressed and i help her

downstairs. i tickle her on the counch she laughs alright i give up she says. we look at each

other. i go in and kiss her lips. i pull away so what do you wanna do today she asks me. well

how about we go and... she says how about we go to the flower shop i have to run arons.

okay so we head to my car she grabs her cructhes and her cast is from her ankle to just below

her knee. we head to the flower shop that she want to go to.

**andrea**: i look over at wade and i'm starting to think i should'nt have lied to him. we arive to

the best a flourist in newyork we go in um i say to the clerk, he says andrea your back oh

whos this? he is my boyfriend. do you have the flowers i love? i do english roses your

favorite . wade looks at me. you really love em don't you. yes i do so do want your usuall

andrea, the man asks me. um yes he hands me a vase full of them. wade carries them to the

car. i pay the man. were next wade says? um bakeshop i want a hot chocolate. okay he says.

we head to it we get them and head back to the house wade call for pizza and we eat it.

andrea wade says heres your mail i forgot to give it to you it came earlier today. i grab it

from him and put it in my purse and he stairs at me. so andrea wwe is comming back on tour

in a day you wanna go. sure and you can wrestle. i will ge says. he goes upstairs amd i hear

my phone ring. i look at the message it says andrea hope your fine cause im gonna miss that

hot body. i sniffle i put my phone in my purse and head upstairs. we go to bed and i dream

about zack i wake up and i llok at my sleeping botfriend i go back to sleep and i still dream

about zack. it's morning now i wake i look over to see a woken up wade starring at me. how

long have you been starring at me. oh i'd say fifteen minutes. we should get up and go wade.

okay so we get up and get dressed we head to the arena to surprise nexus. wade gets there

quick he goes in the arena nexus sees him and then go near him they hug him. could'nt stay

away could ya justin says to wade. nope. kelly comes by wheres andrea? i come in on my

crutches. hey guys i hug them all. we go to there lockeroom in the back. we sit down and talk.

wade goes to vince and tells him he can wrestle tonight. i look at kelly. i'm thinking i should tell

someone. kelly come here i give her my phone. omfg she says really yes. should you tell wade

she says idk im scared kells. nexus says what. i look at them nothing. wade comes in nothing

what he says. oh um nothing wade. okay he says. nexus wade says we should get going soon

okay. they do there match i tell kelly look i give her the letters he had sent me. omg andrea he

is sick. i know kelly i'm afraid to tell should'nt. nexus walk in i grab the letters and put

them in my purse. wade looks at me. what were thoose andrea? um nothing wade. well let me

see them he says. no you can not andrea. cause i said so. look why are you so

secretive. i'm not. yes you are look wade just drop it. no andrea i get up and stand i look at

his eyes justin walks by kelly and accidently knocks my purse out of my hand. wade grabs the

letters that fell out of my purse. wade looks at them. YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME he

says. no wade i ... no andrea i have been truthfull and you have'nt. wade let me... no andrea

this time you listen i have dated your kind you just don't give a fuck do you. look wade how

dare you say that to me. no dear how dare you. look lets talk some where else wade. no andrea

i don't care no more. what are you saying wade i look at him. i start to tear you don't know

the half of it wade. SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CHEATER WHO IS NOT A REAL GIRLFRIEND AT

ALL. nexus looks shocked. everyone in the hall way heard him. i i tear and slap him you could

hear it. screw you wade he grabs my arm we are he starts to say ... i hit him with my crutch in

the ribs. he yelps have a nice time wade. i cry and walk out of the room. every wwe superstar

that's on tour looks at me. i see john i look at him teared eye he comes by me i call a cab. kelly

comes running out. andrea wait. in the nexus lockroom they all look at wade. get help wade

says. they say no and walk out. he goes and sees nexus by kelly. andrea stop kelly says. no kelly i

can't. the cab pulls up at the end of the hall by the door. tell him have a nice life. i pull the nexus

custom chain that has an english rose on it and says andrea. i throw it near the door by nexus.

andrea please just.. kelly i'll miss you. i go in the cab and cry more. it pulls away. kelly mad

now.

**kellys point of view:**

i go over to wade and slap him hard where andrea had hit him. you jerk your an idot you ...

wade says she's a ... john comes over he yells at wade and tells him to shut his trap. look wade

how dare you do that to her. she... i kick him between his legs he falls to the floor. i go over him

you piece of trash. i try calling andrea. it's her voicemail. kelly john says where do you think she

is? idk john im worried she can't walk that far. i go over to nexus guys im worried she s like a

sister to me. us to they say. i hope she is somwhere safe. lets get ready to leave we have raw

tapings tomorrow, justin leave for the hotel.

**wades piont of view:**

i go in the hotel room i share with nexus look guys you wanna grab a bite to eat? it's silent. guys

earth to nexus. i sit down on a chair and they come over wade i can't belive you could be so

cruel to andrea. he throws letters at me and i read them omg i can't belive i said that to her

i broke up with her for somthing so so... stupid justin says yeah. i text andrea and say look

im so sorry. she does'nt answer back. look love let me know you are with that i go

to bed. thinking how could i have said thoose things. i go to sleep and dream about andrea.

**andrea:**

i finally reach my house i go in and go to my bedroom and sit on my bed. i look at photos of

me and wade i cry even more. why did you have to like that i thought you loved me. i shake

my head. i got to sleep and dream about wade. it's now morning. i wake up and go to the sink

i wash my make up off. i see new messages on my phone and i read em some are from kelly. i

sendher one and say look im at my house and im fine but please do'nt text me no more not

right now i wanna be alone for ever. kelly texts back okay when ur ready to talk call me plz.

i go down stairs and go to the fridge i have one beer so i get it and drink it. i cry more i sit on

the floor and just start to think i just don't wanna live no more i can't do this again.i get up

and go over to counch and sit down. i take 2 slepping pills and go to sleep.

**kellys piont of view:**

it's raw and im getting ready. im in the divas lockeroom. brie,eve,nikkie,and gail come over,

did you hear anything eve eve she doesn't want to be talked to right now okay.

**wade:**

im in the hallway and everyone looks at me. john walk past me and shakes his head. i walk to

the nexus lockeroom. kelly walks behind me and goes in she talks to justin then looks at me.

look she says look since you will not listen to hear i will explain everything. she told me to i

think. she had an abusive boyfriend she broke up with him and he stalked her. he sent her

letters threats to kill her she wantes to tell you but she was scared to. look kelly i made

a huge mistake. you can't take back those things you said wade. i don't even know if shes

okay. well kelly says she shut us all out i can't text her,call,email or nothing. that's how bad.

over the two hours i think about andrea the whole time i wrestle and go on with the show.

im in the back and i look at john i talk to him. john can... no wade im sorry i'm not gonna

help you after what you did. look john i know i made a mistake i realise that. well english

how you gonna do that? idk. i walk to the lockroom i start to think of how i can talk to her.

my phone rings. i look at the caller id **heath** I pick up,what heath. kelly wants you in catering

now. ill be there goodbye ginger. i head to see kelly. hey barbie. look wade don't

call me that. listen i still hate you but when andrea starts to talk i might just might let

you know how she is. and im gonna go to her house on my day off if justin doesn't mind

it. it's fine justin says. she is like a sister to me. thanks kelly. she walks away. i feel so

bad right now.i go to the bar with the guys. i drink so much ithe only thing i remember

was seeing nexus look at me. i wake up and see jusin by me in a chair. owwwww what

happened? justin says dude you passed out from to much beer. why did you do that

justin says. "well i need andrea in my life. wade he says you can't do that do you know

you could die like that or even get fired. no i say to him. i just need to know where she is.

kelly said she is at her own house and still not talking kellys going there tomorrow.

can i come with her justin, i ask him. no you can't not until she's ready. well get some sleep

and we'l worry tomorrow.

**alright well let me know what you think the next chapter will be up soon but you know school is alot of work.**


End file.
